


I'll Sing For You

by TheProfoundBlade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Cajun, Dean in Purgatory, Ends in cuddles, French, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Arachnid, POV Benny Lafitte, Purgatory, Singing, Southern drawl, Spiderbite, Spiders, benny takes care of dean, monster attack, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfoundBlade/pseuds/TheProfoundBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearing the human-portal, Dean gets attacked by one of Purgatory's many monsters. Benny tries to help keep Dean awake and aware, not wanting to lose him so close to their escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Sing For You

»Won't be long now chief, can feel it.«

Benny laughed and kept trotting through the thick layer of leaves. Dean was not far behind him, grumbling to himself in annoyance over the terrain. He preferred the dry, leafless plains and tall trees, not this thick dark forest. But Benny assured him this was the right way, and Cas was even further ahead trying to clear the way of the worst nasties. 

»Bet you can't wait to get out huh?«  
»I don't know..«  
»Sorry what?«

Dean shook his head with a sigh and clutched his weapon, gritting his teeth with a hiss a second after as though he stubbed his toe on something. Benny turned around, beaming with a smile, waving the hunter to just get over it and get going.  
They kept walking for a while longer, darkness looming and the thick foliage over them didn't exactly help on keeping whatever 'daylight' there was. Benny was whistling a tune, ax resting on his shoulder, and he could feel how the human portal was pulling all the energy around him - maybe two days walk further and they would be there.

»Benny,« Dean breathed then, almost voiceless, stopping in his tracks.   
»Hm?«

Benny turned around with another smile, but it fell instantly as he saw how pale Dean looked. Without hesitation he ran back to the hunter, dropping his ax and grabbing Dean as he fell towards the ground, eyes red and foam forming in his mouth. Benny could feel, even through the countless layers of clothing, how Dean was burning up. Benny looked around, the angel no where to be found, calling out »Hot Wings! Get here!« while he tried to sit Dean up in a way where he wouldn't choke on the foam. Since the angel didn't come, Benny grasped Dean tight and roared from the bottom of his lungs,

»Castiel!«

The whole forest almost shook from the roar, Benny not caring if everyone heard. The angel appeared then, instantly dropping next to Dean and placed a hand on his forehead.

»What happened?« he asked, voice gruff as ever but with urgency.  
»No clue, one second he just dropped lookin' all pale like,« Benny explained, moving around to let Dean rest against his thighs and chest. Dean was barely conscious, eyes flickering and breathing starting to sound very hard for him to do, as though he couldn't catch his breath. Castiel searched all over Dean's body, finally finding two small bite marks over the edge of the hunter's boots. 

»When did this happen? I thought you were keeping an eye on him.« Castiel growled, placing a flat palm over Dean's forehead again in attempt to heal some of the damage.   
»Oh now Cas, the hell you think I was doin'? Watchin' the nice scenery or somethin'? I don't know what the hell happened alright?!«  
»This won't be enough, we need to find out what did it so we can make anti-venom for him. I'm afraid it's quite lethal.«

Benny nodded and grasped Dean's head in his broad hands, looking down and trying to get in contact with the hunter. As he opened his mouth to speak, Dean coughed violently and opened his eyes, fighting to breathe and was panicking although he could hardly move.

»Hey, Dean - Dean, we're here alright, I'm here- calm down,« Benny said calmly, assuring Dean he was safe with a few strokes of his hands.   
»Wha- _hhg_ \- what's-« Dean fought to say, eyes still fluttering and bright red. Cas was still healing him, slowly, trying to fight the fever.   
»You got bit by somethin' alright brother? Did'ye see what did it? Or- or where was it? You 'member?« 

Benny felt he was starting to freak out too, doing his best to keep calm for Dean. He tried to keep eye contact with the hunter, although it was difficult with Cas' broad hand over the forehead and Dean kept coughing hard, trying his best to breathe.

»Dean, need'ye to tell me right now alright?« Benny almost whispered, leaning his face as far down to Dean as possible when Cas moved his hand and got up to look around.  
»B- _hhg_ \- back in- _hgg_ «  
»Oui- oui, c'est bon cher, continue-« Benny muttered, apparently freaking out sent him straight back to his Cajun roots and the french words spilled out without him even thinking.  
»The-he leaves- _hhg_ \- m-maybe ah-a sp-spider- _hhg_ « Dean breathed, coughing again but looking up and Benny with trustful eyes. His fever had fallen significantly, now they just had to clear his throat and airways.  
»Spider, oui, okay. Quel-uh- what kind, Dean, how'd it look? Black, brown, big, small?«

»We have to hurry,« Castiel muttered, looking around nervously, »we're too exposed out here.«  
»Find us a cave then Cas, I'm tryin' my best here alright?«

Castiel nodded without looking at Benny and vanished, Benny returning his focus to the still panicking hunter in his lap. Benny dried away some of the foam and saliva in his coat, still fighting to keep eye contact with Dean.

»B-big,« Dean hitched with a cough following, »b-brown- _hhg_ «  
»Alright that's great cher, great. You see them in that thicket we were in earlier yeah? I know what kind it is. I know, alright, we'll get yer angel right on that when he gets back alright?« 

Dean nodded against the lap and Benny could feel him calming down, breathing still almost impossible for him. Dean's shaky hands came up, suddenly, grabbing hold very timidly of Benny's jaw, fingers barely holding on. Benny adjusted his seat, having Dean lay on the insides of his thigh and could lean down closer. The silence seemed to freak Dean out however, eyes carting around and the troubled breathing getting worse.

»Hey, hey now Dean I'm still here alright, right here-« Benny drawled, clutching his hand around Dean's and helped the hunter feel the thick beard over him. It didn't seem like it was enough.

»Be-nny - _hhg_ -«   
»Right here Dean, right here. Need me to keep talkin'? That it?«

Dean nodded frantically and his eyes were still searching for something as though he couldn't see. It terrified Benny - wouldn't want Dean to lose his sight this close to his escape, hell it'd be even worse if he died. They were this close to giving Dean his freedom back.

»Alright, uh- Shit Dean, puttin' me on t'spot now« Benny laughed, drawl heavy and pulling his words like taffy, »I ain't got a clue whadda talk 'bout, uh. I can sing, wan'me t'sing?«

His drawl was extremely thick and the french twangs still seeping through. Dean managed to make eye contact with him for a few seconds, nodding yes with what sounded like a little laugh, and Benny cleared his throat trying to remember a tune. 

»Eh.. En Vermilion, j'etais assuré,   
Il y a des fill' en quantités,  
Des p'tit' et des grandes  
Et voudriont se marier,  
Mon Pèr' s'on les d'mande..«

He looked around for Cas, still no sign, feeling Dean relaxing slightly however. He continued the old Cajun folk song.

»Le-Les fill' ont fait un'assumblée  
Pour écrire des lett',  
Pour envoyer à leur curé  
Pour lir' à la Grand' Mess'..«

Dean had stopped shaking completely and his eyes focused upwards, to Benny's face. Benny was still looking around, sensing they would be getting company sooner rather than later if the angel didn't hurry.

»A la Grand' Mess' il' sont allés, les garcons,   
Pour prendr' le mot d'elles-«

He was interrupted by Castiel then, who walked over to them quickly, scooping underneath Dean to hold the large man in both his arms. Benny got up at the same time, helping the angel get a good grip on the hunter. Angel and monster eyes met for a moment, both looking fearful.

»I'll take him, there's a cave a few miles to the south. I'll plant little markers on the way for you.«   
»Sure you can fly with 'im?« Benny asked, concerned, as it wasn't anything they had done before.  
»I have to try.« 

They both nodded and Castiel vanished with Dean. Benny was left in the middle of the thicket, quickly stumbling back to get his ax and run south. 

It took him a good few hours to find the cave, but when he did he was pleased to see Dean was sleeping, still with troubles breathing but looked better. Castiel had obviously found the spider-monster in question and produced the anti venom. The little cave was half covered by a fallen tree, and at the edge a tiny fire was burning, the angel sitting between it and Dean inside the cave.

»I suspect ye found a cure?« Benny drawled, tired as he had been running most of the way there. It had been more than a few miles, but he didn't hold it against the angel not to exactly precisely measure the distance.  
»I did, yes. He needs rest though. He'll be weak for a while.«  
»Thought so.. 'least he's alive.« 

Just as he was about to sit down at the fire, Dean groaned inside the cave and both the angel and vampire were quick on their feet to move to him. Dean turned around, facing outwards from the cave and looked out at his friends who had both frozen in their movements. 

»H-hey Benny,« Dean whispered with a timid smile, »you m- _hgg_ -made it.«  
»Sure did, ain't just 'bout to leave ya like that bud.« 

Everyone at the camp smiled and Cas sat back down, scouting around in the darkness. Benny moved a bit closer to Dean in the cave, leaning down and supporting himself with his ax. Dean smiled up to him, eyes red but skin regaining its color. 

»Y-you sing really w-well,« the hunter whispered, voice tired. He reached up towards Benny with a timid hand, which the vampire took and sat down in the edge of the cave. Dean clenched, with all his strength, around the big hand and timidly moved his fingers around to intertwine them with Benny's. 

»Thanks cher. It's a one time performance though, 'less ye're thinkin' to scare me half't'death again.« Benny still couldn't drop the heavy drawl, adrenaline still pumping through his veins as he was excited to see the hunter alive and getting better.

Night had fallen not long after and the fire was still burning. Cas was sitting, watching everything with an attentive eye, between the fire and the cave. Inside it, Dean had made Benny lay down with him. The hunter had cradled himself in the crook of Benny's neck and was breathing more steadily by the hour. With every hitch of breath or cough, Benny would wake up and check on him, adjusting his heavy black coat over the hunter and pull him a little tighter. He had been terrified that day, not necessarily because he would lose a way out - hell, that hardly mattered anymore - he would have lost Dean. For the first time in some-fifty years, he had someone to care for, and someone that cared for him. And now, resting in the cold cave with him, Benny felt like he finally had some purpose again; no way he was going to let Dean get hurt any more as long as he was by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is a Cajun Folk song called "Les Filles De Vermilion", sung by Madame Elie Landry. 
> 
> And, my French is -very- basic so I apologize if there's any faults in Benny's spoken French.


End file.
